Unwanted Secrets
by MoonlitKaitou
Summary: -AU- -Reposted- Seto Kaiba is Half Vampire and Half Human thanks to Joey and now he wants revenge on him... what better way then to kidnap his sister Serenity? -SetoxSerenity- R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress Notes: **Hey again! Yes I have got the first chap up finally! Sorry it took me so long for it to get out, but I have been having some complications you might say, lol. I just wanted to thank all the people who read this before and reviewed for 168 reviews before I took this down and revised it. I really appreciate it and luv ya! Dearly not queerly of course! _–Passes out plushies and sweets- _Anyway I'm hoping that the newer version will be better and more enjoyable for you guys! So please go and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh, got it? I only own my OC's that will be in this story and any place I make up, k?

-------------------------------

**Chapter 1-**

-----------------------

_**Domino City, Japan**_

_**March 6th, 2005**_

_**10:12pm...**_

A young girl ran down the sidewalk, her flip-flops pounding on the cold ground beneath her. She panted, beads of sweat falling down her face as she gasped for air, screaming for help down the abandoned street. Her flip-flops dug into her feet, making them bleed as she cried out in pain.

"Somebody! Help, please!!!" The girl screamed as she rounded a corner, kicking off her sandals, running barefoot on the rocky street.

The scared girl looked back, her light brown sandy eyes scanning behind her as she saw the shadow coming faster, almost tripping as she screamed and ran faster for her life, hoping to dear God that she would make it.

Something in the shadows followed her, enjoying his chase with his prey. He could smell her fear... almost grip it, almost taste it as he moved closer to the girl in front of him. As much as he was enjoying this he knew he had to end it. Suddenly he appeared right in front of the girl, as she fell back and cowered in fear.

"Please, please... s-spare me!" The women yelled and cried, while the figure before her came closer.

The young man smirked ruefully and loomed over her, looking at her features and her frightened state. She looked like a close resemblance to the mutt's sister Serenity as he growled thinking about him.

The woman's cries and pleas broke him out of his deep thoughts as his smirk stayed intact on his face looking down at the poor girl with his frightening eyes, "...No."

He then came down to her level and bit her neck almost seductively. The girl whimpered with fright as she struggled feebly to get free, but her attempts soon died down as she soon dropped to the ground with a soft _'thump'_. The man stood up, slowly licking the rest of the crimson blood off of his lips in a seductive way enjoying the way the warm blood tasted.

He was wearing all black, including a black Trench Coat that billowed out behind him from the breeze that blew around him. He stroked his hand through his chestnut brown hair, pleased to have his meal.

His name is Seto Kaiba. Half Vampire and half Human... Vampire by nightfall and Human by daylight.

The reason for this?

Well let's just say that messing with some psychotic scientists and getting their lab potions all over you is a bad mix.

Kaiba shook those thoughts from his head, as he looked down at the dead girl beside his feet and kicked her, smirking evilly.

Nobody knew of what he was, including his younger brother Mokuba and if they did know, well then, I bet you can guess what he did to them, excluding Mokuba.

Seto Kaiba stood to be a 6'2" and is 18 years old. He had a deathly pale complexion that gave the spooks to some people, but to others he was one extremely sexy hot man. He always wore black at night because it brought out his eyes, which were a beautiful cold, cerulean blue color and his attractive features always lured unsuspecting mortal women to their demise.

Kaiba straightened out his Trench Coat as he listened, hearing two mortal women coming to find their dear dead friend about 5 blocks away from here. He then jumped up to a near by building and listened for them, waiting.

He looked emotionlessly around the street as his thoughts wandered to Joey Wheeler again which made him growl in anger. Wheeler had made him the way he was and he was going to pay dearly for it.

Kaiba smirked evilly as he knew just the way to get him back. He thought about Joey's younger sister Serenity. She was so innocent, so helpless... Kaiba could have her easily within his grasp.

She was going to be coming on a plane tomorrow from America around 4:00pm. He would try and get her then, to lure her away from her brother and his pathetic group of friends, only to lead her to her doom.

The wind blew his chestnut brown hair around his face as his eyes turned a fierce, blood red like a bloodthirsty hound ready to kill the girls nearing him.

He only laughed coldly at his plan, _Never mess with me... I always get what I want no matter what..._

"Time to get my prey," Kaiba chuckled a little as he jumped from the building towards the two innocent girls who had just found their dead friend, hovering over her not expecting what was going to happen next to them...

---------------------------------

_**American Airlines.**_

_**Destination- Domino City, Japan**_

_**March 7th 2005**_

_**3:19pm...**_

A young teenage woman sat alone in her row of seats staring up at the news on the plane, as her eyes grew wide.

_Not more murders... _She thought with sorrow.

Another young lady with two others had died last night in Domino City at about 11:00pm the news said. Just looking at those young girls horrid faces almost made the girl gag in disgust.

_"Julia Kujiha, Lily Banki, and Kuhi Ohmaka all died last night as they were all walking towards the bus station from work. We don't know how they died, but police investigators are trying to figure it out along with the many same deaths from not to long ago-..."_

Serenity Wheeler was her name. She stood at a height of 5'7", with smooth and delicate tan skin. She had long light brown/ reddish hair that reached all the way to her waist, her bangs hanging around her face. She has beautiful mahogany brown eyes and on attractive body at her age which was 17. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt and had blue flare jeans, along with white tennis shoes.

Serenity was taking a plane to Domino, Japan from America. She was living with her mom in Tennessee; both decided to live there about a year ago around after Battle City. Actually about 10 months after she left, attacks have been happening in Domino. Serenity was leaving to see if her brother and his friends were all right. The thing that bothered the most was the fact that all the victims had died from loss of blood. No one knows how, but since every person has died, all of them had two bite marks on their neck. A lot of people believe that it was a Vampire doing all this. If you put two and two together it had to be a vampire; Two bite marks on the neck, loss of blood- almost sucked dry, all attacks happen at night when no ones around... It just fits.

Serenity positioned herself better as she took the earphones off for the T.V. and sat back in her chair, closing her eyes. She didn't think it could be a Vampire because there was no such thing. Even though it looks like it could be a vampire, it could be something else. Some psychotic weirdo out on the loose probably, trying to scare the crap out of people making them believe it's a vampire, but deep down in her heart she felt like she was trying to hold back the real truth from herself of what she really thought and believed.

Suddenly she heard a loud **::BEEP::** break her thoughts, as she opened her eyes wide only to see that the seatbelt sign had turned on. She grabbed for hers and securely put it around her small waist.

"Please put on your seatbelts. We should be arriving here in Domino City, Japan in about 30 minutes. Please put on your seatbelts, thank you."

The intercom turned off as Serenity smiled to her self. It was going to be good to be back in Domino. She hasn't seen her brother or his friends in so long and it would be great to see them! And this time, there wouldn't be any evil, psychotic bad guy trying to get them, it would just be a regular happy vacation... hopefully.

After 30 minutes had passed the plane landed and people were now getting out of their seats, reaching for their bags in he compartments above. Serenity got up and stretched, while other people in front of her were starting to get off the plane.

"Thank you for flying American Airlines. We all hope we made your stay comfortable and we wish that the rest of your day will be wonderful, thank you."

Serenity grabbed her backpack from the floor and swung it over her shoulders, walking off the plane. She soon walked into Domino Airport and smiled when she saw the whole gang there, which included Joey, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Mai, and Ryou. She was about to yell out to them when she felt like something or someone was watching her. She looked around, but only saw people greeting other loved ones, nothing else.

_Probably nerves...'_She thought as she shrugged the feeling off and walked towards her brother and his friends.

"You guys! Joey!!" Serenity yelled with delight as her brother came and gave her a big bear hug.

"Sis'! It's so good ta see ya!" Joey exclaimed, letting go of her and smiling. "Glad that ya could make it!"

"Ya me too." Serenity said, almost giggling at her brother.

He still looked the same as ever. He has blond hair that was all messed up and went in wild directions, brown eyes and was at a height of 5'10". He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue baggy jeans, along with white and black tennis shoes.

Serenity went and greeted all the others, accepting their gifts and giving them all hugs. It was really nice to see them all again, it was even good to see Tristan and Duke fighting over her again!

"Come on Seren', lets go and get your bags!" Joey said, putting his arm around her.

Serenity looked up at her older brother and nodded her head. She suddenly felt another chill go down her spine, like someone was watching her. She got scared and looked around once more but there was nothing as she tried to get the feeling to go away.

_It's all in your head Serenity..._

While she and the others left down the escalator, a teenage man walked out of the shadows and smirked, watching the group leave to go and get Serenity's bags.

"I'm coming for you." He said with a sneer, following them down to the luggage pick up area.

-------------------------

**Authoress Notes: **So how do you like the new and revised first chapter? Well just to let you know something, chapters 1-6 (Something like that) will be the same chapters but revised to be better while the rest of the chapters will be totally changed and become very different. Anyway hoped you liked it and please leaves a review and I'll see you all later! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress Notes: **Hello, sorry that I took so long to get this second chapter out, but I've been busier then hell I swear. By next week it should get better, but this week, no. I was lucky to even squeeze this update in my busy schedule! Whelp thanks for 16 reviews you guys, appreactiate it tons! :)

Now some of you probably remember this chapter where he kidnaps Serenity from the airport right? Well I thought about it long and hard and decided that I would change this chapter to make it different and much longer as you can probably see, lol! Now read the note at the bottom, it's important for some people!! :)

**NOTE- **Umm... some people probably noticed that I had gotten chapter 2 of this out before, like yesterday and probably freaked when they found out it wasn't there right? Well I actually deleted it because it wasn't the actual chapter, lol. I was just test trying it, because seemingly has a problem going on with their site, so yeah. Sorry for what happened, but now here is the true chapter 2! Please read on and enjoy or death to you all, j/k, I'm hyper, lol.

-

_**Unwanted Secrets**_

**Chapter 2**

_-_

_**Domino Airport**_

_**March 7th, 2005**_

_**4:08pm...**_

Serenity reached down and grabbed one of her bags as she passed it to Joey who passed it to Tristan who literally started hugging it because it was Serenity's.

"How many more bags do ya got sis'?" Joey asked, while Duke started fighting with Tristan over the bag.

"Two more, actually could you get them for me? I really have to go to the bathroom."

"Sure thin'!"

Serenity told her brother what her bags looked like and walked off towards the bathroom.

_They seem to be doing fine, actually they act like nothing is wrong. I guess it won't be so bad staying here... thank goodness my mom doesn't know about the attacks,_ Serenity thought as she walked into the bathroom.

Serenity truthfully didn't really have to go to the bathroom, just to try and relieve her nerves of everything. She swore she thought someone had been watching her and it was creepy, but whenever she looked, there was nothing ever there.

_I have to be losing my mind. It's probably because of all the attacks that have been happening, it has been getting to me... yeah that's it. Now I should go back out and just have fun while I'm here for a while. _

-----------

Seto Kaiba walked through the crowds following Serenity as she walked into the bathroom. A smirk played his way to his lips thinking how much more easier it would be to catch her since she was away from the group, nowhere near them what so ever.

He stood, arms crossed against a wall as people walked by him moving quickly as not to do anything wrong near him. He just ignored them and continued to stare at the girls' bathroom entrance with his blue cerulean eyes that held nothing but darkness and ice.

Kaiba then closed his eyes and then opened them up again quickly, his pupils flashing red for a second as he stood up straighter listening into Serenity's mind.

_I have to be losing my mind. It's probably because of all the attacks that have been happening, it has been getting to me... yeah that's it. Now I should go back out and just have fun while I'm here for a while._

Kaiba placed a more colder smirk on his face as he started to straighten out his Trench Coat seeing Serenity walk out of the bathroom, _My dear Serenity... I don't think you will be having any fun for a while, not with me around you won't..._

Kaiba was just about to walk towards her when he saw her run all of a sudden. She looked like she had just seen a ghost or something as he realized that his eyes were a crimson red once again. She probably had seen him and ran off scared, _Shit... _

Kaiba turned his eyes back to his normal dark blue color and walked on off in a different direction than from Serenity and even though he couldn't catch her now, didn't mean he wouldn't be able to later.

_I'll get you soon enough my sweet Serenity... My prey..._

------------------

Serenity walked out of the bathroom and stopped for a moment, brushing her hands off on her pants as she grumbled, "I can't believe there were no more towels..."

She then looked up and looked around at all the people, but one seemed to catch her attention. A tall man around the height of 6'1" or maybe 6'2", who looked to be around the age of 16 or 17 stood there staring at her, clad in all black witch made him look immensely attractive! She stood there in a trance when suddenly his eyes changed colors; they turned into a deep red. Her eyes opened wide as she put a hand up to her mouth and ran off towards her brother and his friends.

_That was not an allusion! That mans eyes turned red! And he was staring at me! Oh my God, I hope he's not following me, I have to get to Joey!! _Serenity panicked in her mind as she saw Joey and ran over towards him quicker.

"**_Joey!!_**" Serenity squeaked and ran into Joey's arms as he looked down at her bewildered.

"Seren, wha's wrong?" Joey started to worry as Serenity took a long breath, trying to calm down as she looked around, seeing no sign of the incredibly hot guy with red eyes.

But would they believe her if she told them that she saw that mans eyes go red from blue? And who was he in the first place and why was he staring at her like that? It gave her the creeps as she shivered and looked up at Joey once more smiling.

"Nothing! I'm just happy to see you, it's been so long!" Serenity chirped while Joey sat there in confusion, but then smiled too and put his arm around his sister.

"We got all your bags Serenity, ready to go home?"

Serenity nodded as she started walking away with her brother and everyone, but looked around one more time for that guy. She didn't see him as she sighed and turned back to looking forward but drowned out all the noises around her and looked towards the ground.

_Who was that man...? _

---------------

Serenity sat on the couch and stretched, yawning. Even though it was only 5 in the afternoon she was seriously way tired.

Joey came towards her and sat down as he turned on the T.V. everyone else coming in and sitting down in places, "So Ren, wha's it like bein' back here in Domino? Miss your brotha while you were gone?"

"It's good to be back here Joey, I really missed all of you," Serenity sat back in the chair and continued on talking, "Has anything been going on while I was gone?"

Joey only turned up on the volume as the news reporters talked about last nights events that took place about the girls. Serenity shivered, it still gave her the creeps even though she already knew about that.

"Ya, I heard about all that. My friend who was visiting over in China, France, and here Japan and heard about all that attacks told me... That was the reason I came over here Joey, I wanted to make sure all of you were ok..." Serenity sat there, feeling herself choke as she felt her brother put his arms around her and hugged him back tightly, "I'm just so glad you're ok."

"It's ok sis, we're all ok and I promise that nothing bad will happen while you're here."

Serenity then let go of her brother as she nodded. Joey turned off the T.V. and got up throwing his arms up in the air happily, trying to lighten up everyone's mood, "Hey, anyone want to go to the arcade?!"

Tëa jumped up first in happiness, "Yah! Mai challenged me to a dance off and I wanted to show her I could beat her!"

"Oh, just because you're a good dancer doesn't mean that you're going to beat me!" Mai challenged and then looked over at Serenity who was giggling, "So Serenity, do you want to dance off with us?"

Serenity stopped giggling and looked at Mai in surprise, "Well uh..."

"Come on Serenity, I would like to see you dance," Tëa pleaded and gave her the look and so did everyone else as she smiled brightly.

_Even though I'm tired I should probably go with them, I'll probably wake up and everything if I go. Yah and I probably will feel better to! _

"Sure why not?" Serenity got up as everyone cheered.

They all started walking out of the apartment as she walked last behind everyone towards the arcade. She then felt that weird feeling pass through her again as she looked around, but saw no sign of anyone.

_Not again... thank goodness I am going to the arcade rather then staying here all by my self. It's a better idea, _Serenity then continued on walking and talking to everyone.

But what she didn't know, was that even though she was by everyone, didn't mean she was out of harms way at all...

------------

Serenity smiled as she watched Tëa and Mai argue with each other, "I can't believe you beat me Tëa! I was supposed to win, not you."

"Hey, I didn't even win, Serenity over there beat me!"

"You're right, Seren' how did you ever learn how to dance like that? It was so graceful! I loved it!"

Serenity blushed at the comment and looked towards the ground, "I don't really know. I just have talent in arts."

"What else do you do?" Tëa asked as she walked by Serenity, Mai getting on the other side, "I mean all I can do is dance."

"Well, actually I can sing and write poetry too."

"You're one amazing girl hun, you even got the good looks!" Mai winked as Serenity blushed 3 shades more at all the comments she was getting.

"Hey you guys, I'm starvin' can we go get somethin' ta eat at Burger World?!" Joey shouted as Tëa rolled her eyes.

"Serenity's stomach suddenly growled a little in hunger as she smiled, "Yah, that sounds delicious. I haven't eaten anything since this morning!"

They all walked down the street talking about what had happened at the arcade until they got to Burger World where Joey ran the rest of the way, while Mai sighed in annoyance, "God your brother... I don't think he'll ever change!"

Serenity only giggled as they walked into the place to hear Joey say, "Umm... I would like 30 hamburgers, 10 baskes of fries, and 16 chili dogs!"

The cashier man just stared at Joey like he was insane as he pointed to him and all his friends, "Is... all that food for you sir, not for everyone?"

"Yep, it's all mine! You guys orda!"

"Joey, what the hell are you thinking!? We don't have that kind of money!!" Mai yelled, putting Joey in a headlock.

Serenity then pulled out 50 dollars as everyone looked towards her, "Here I'll pay, don't worry about it."

Mai then let go of Joey as he fell to the floor out of breath, "Gah, what are ya trying' ta kill me here?!"

But Mai ignored Joey and walked towards Serenity, making her put her money back in her purse as she shook her head and smiled, "Thanks for the offer but I'll buy."

"Are you sure Mai I-..."

"Don't worry about it, I'm loaded, I just get mad with your brother from time to time because he eats to much." Mai smiled as Joey growled.

"So wha'?! Jus because I eat a lot doesn' mean anythin', I'm not gettin' fat or anythin'!"

Serenity looked at them and smiled, shaking her head as turned around, "Hey I'm going to go outside for a minute you guys."

"Don' be too lon' sis, k?"

"I'll only be a minute!" Serenity said quietly as she walked outside and into the cold air.

She crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes, a small wind carrying her tears across her face and towards the ground slowly.

"It's so good to be back..." She mumbled softly to herself.

_**I'm glad that you're happy to be back, too bad that I have to ruin that moment for you my prey...**_

Serenity bolted her eyes open quickly and looked around to see where that noise came from, but she saw no one in sight, _Oh My God... I have to get back inside..._

She started to run off, but when she turned back around to go back into the place, she smacked right into someone as she held herself up so that she wouldn't fall to the ground.

"I don't think so my dear... you won't be seeing your brother or his friends for a while."

Serenity looked up fearfully into the last person she really wanted to see as she felt like she wanted to scream, but it was choked back into a sob as she started to back away, when he bent down and showed a black gun to her, "Scream and you'll pay along with your brother."

_He knows who I am and my brother?! Who is he! _Serenity thought as images about what might happen past through her mind as she kept her mouth closed.

The man before her smirked as she closed her eyes tightly, trying not to let him see her cry, "What do you want with me?"

"What do I want? You'll see soon enough, soon enough..." He said when she suddenly felt something hit her arm.

Serenity opened her eyes suddenly looking down at her arm where she saw a dart, "Sleep dart..."

She pulled it out from her and almost hit the ground but felt the man catch her as her vision started to blur, _I can't move... and I'm so tired... what is this man going to do with me and why does it look like I have seen him before somewhere? _

Serenity looked up at the man one last time and asked with all her strength, "Who... who are you?"

"Seto Kaiba."

Then darkness with after that as she fell unconscious...

--------------

**Authoress Notes: **Hello, so how was the chap? Ok I just wanted to point out- You guys thought I might make Serenity stay at home and then Kaiba would get her there? Right? Ands then you guys probably thought I would end it while she was walking towards the arcade right? RIGHT? If you didn't then damn... I was kind of you know going for trying to trick you all! –Remember I'm in a hyper mood, so I'm acting really hyper! I'm driving my brothers insane over here!- Well actually I made this chap really long for you so I hope that it's good and better then the other chapter 2, if it isn't; then well damn... lol! Anywayz hope that you liked it and I'll see you later until the next chapter! Byes! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Authoress Notes: **Umm… wow, sorry for such a long wait for this chapter, my fault for not updating, but I have finally gotten the chapter up! Please don't be mad at me! I would answer to reviews, but there are so many of them and I don't feel like answering to them, but thank you all for 22 reviews, I greatly appreciate it! :) I'm so glad to know that so many people like this story!

Umm… just wanted to say if you wanted to know when I am going to update stories and stuff, then please visit-

w w w . x a n g a . c o m / s o r c e r e s s v a n e s s a

Take out all the spaces and then you can go and see when I will be updating things. Anyway please read on and I hope that you enjoy Chapter 3 of Unwanted Secrets!

-

_**Unwanted Secrets**_

**Chapter 3-**

-

_**Wheeler Residence**_

_**March 8th, 2005**_

_**1:23am…**_

Joey paced around his living room, worry filled in his eyes. His sister had never came back inside Burger World and when he checked outside later he didn't see any sign of her.

His friends said he flipped out and searched for her everywhere. Someone even accidentally thought he was some raving lunatic so they called the police.

When the police got there, they almost threw Joey in jail, but his friends soon explained to the officers what had happened and so they were over at the police station until 12:00am at the most and then they went home.

And when Joey got home all he could do was pace around, afraid of what happened to his sister, not knowing what do as guilt started to slowly rise in him.

Joey soon stopped and connected his fist with the wall and kept it there for a moment, breathing hard as tears started rolling down his face like a stream of water.

_I'm a bad brotha, wha' olda brotha would leave der sis and not watch ova them, especially wit all the weird thins dat have been happenin! Wha' if… no, I can't dink like dat! But wha coulda possibly happen ta her? _

Joey whimpered a little as he hit his head on the wall, keeping it there, hiding his face in the shadows as he felt ashamed of what he did.

_I'm sorry Serenity; dis is my entire fault… I shouldn't have made ya come at all, especially wit all da problems goin' on._

Suddenly he heard the phone ring, but didn't make a move to answer it because he didn't feel like moving from his spot and anyway the police said they wouldn't call him until later in the morning around 7:00am.

That's all he cared about at the moment besides his sister, was the police calling him with good news.

The message machine beeped as heard his best friend Yugi start to talk, but once again didn't make a move to grab for it he just sat down on the couch and closed his eyes wearily.

"_**Hey Joey, its Yugi. I was just making sure that you were asleep and I'm guessing you are still awake listening to me right now. **_

There was a slight pause for a moment.

"_**Don't worry Joey. I think your sister is just fine the police will find Serenity and I just know it for a fact. Don't worry so much and please get some sleep, you need your rest for later today. **_

_**And if you are asleep then I guess that's a good thing. Goodnight Joey."**_

A beep rang out through the house as the message ended, Joey starting to fall asleep, slowly but surely.

_How can I sleep Yug' when somethin might be happenin to Seren…-_

Joey didn't get to finish his thoughts as he drifted off into a very tiring sleep, but he didn't realize as he fell asleep the phone started ringing.

"_**Hello mutt…"**_

_----------_

**_Kaiba Mansion_**

**_March 8th, 2005_**

**_3:54am... _**

Serenity slowly woke up, but did not open here eyes as she turned onto her right. Her head pounded with a huge headache, as she put her fingers up to her temples and rubbed them softly. She had such a bad headache and she didn't like it. She just wanted to fall back asleep and rest.

She just wanted to be like Joey for today, to just sleep in and be lazy… she didn't really feel so good.

Serenity decided to open her eyes to check the alarm clock as she turned over towards her left and looked, but saw nothing but blackness.

She blinked a couple of times in confusion, _Wait a minute, my alarm clock is usually right there! I don't remember moving it… oh wait a minute, I'm at Joey's now, so he must have the alarm clock somewhere else… unless of course he doesn't have an alarm clock, hopefully he does or I'm gonna wake him up now and kick his butt. That's probably why he never gets to school. _

Before she could turn around she stopped and opened her eyes wide with shock, _Wait a minute. I'm not at Joey's! _

Suddenly she heard a dark chuckle as she gasped and held her sheets up to her chin and looked around with fright. Now she had just remembered what had happened to her. A guy named Seto Kaiba kidnapped her and she guessed that she was at his house or something from the looks of it.

"Who's there?" Serenity whimpered, afraid to find out who was in the same room as her, knowing it most likely it was.

"It seems that you're awake Wheeler."

Serenity looked into a corner and saw a figure walk from the dark shadows and gasped as she saw that it was Kaiba. On instinct she got out of bed and walked slowly backwards as he walked slyly towards her.

"G-Get away from me! Leave m-me alone!!" Serenity squealed with fear, but soon she backed into a wall.

"I'm just wondering where might you be going?" Kaiba then came up in front of her as she looked up at him.

He then suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him, as she cried out in pain. She was scared beyond reason. What did Kaiba want with her?

"W-what do you... you want with m-me? What do y-you have against me and my brother?!" Serenity cried as she struggled feebly to get away from him, but his grip was like a death grip and she could not pull her arm free. She was sure that he was going to leave a bruise.

"Trapped like a mouse Wheeler," He snickered, as he pushed her back onto the bed. "Your mutt of a brother did something to me, something that he will pay dearly for-…"

He came up to her face as she backed away a little, "So I took his innocent little sister away from him. He probably thinks your dead now, especially with all the attacks going on."

Serenity walked backwards on the bed, almost falling off the edge as she looked down, the bed was really tall and Kaiba was right. She was trapped like mouse, stuck with him and nowhere to go.

_What did my brother do to him? I can't remember Joey being rude to anyone. I mean I know he used to be a bully, but he changed didnt he?... Does Joey really to believe me dead… I mean…_

"No… you l-liar!" Serenity started to gain a little more confidence knowing that she was right and that her brother didn't forget about her, he would never forget about her. "My brother doesn't think that, he never would!"

Kaiba only shrugged as he appeared behind her, Serenity yelped when she realized he was behind her, she turned around and scrambled towards the middle of the bed, wondering how he got behind her so quickly without her knowing so.

"You're so interesting sometimes Wheeler... One minute you're so weak and puny and then the next-…"

He appeared in front of her on the bed with her as she opened her eyes wide with fright not knowing what to do, but frozen in spot, "You're standing up for yourself. But believe me Wheeler that wont effect me at all, I think you should be afraid of me, very afraid."

He then disappeared as quickly as he came, Serenity looking around wondering where he went, as she saw him in a dark corner.

"How do you keep doing that?" She started to get fearful again, losing every bit of courage she had for the time being.

She watched him come slowly towards her, but she remained still, trying to show him that she wasn't weak.

"Do you really want to know Wheeler?"

Serenity then lost it; did she want to know how he kept doing that? She asked herself quietly, contemplating if she wanted to know or not.

She nodded to herself as she braced herself.

"You're idiot of a brother made me this!" Kaiba growled angrily as he showed his perfect white fangs to her, getting up to her face quickly with his anger.

Serenity screamed and put a hand to her face, as she backed away a little, trying to keep a safe distance between him and her.

_A- A vampire? Oh my God... No that can't be true… Vampires don't exist! _

_**Vampires do exist Wheeler, unless you want me to give you a demonstration that these teeth aren't fake. **_

Serenity looked fearfully at him and clamped her hands over her head as tears started spilling out of her eyes and onto the midnight blue sheets under her. She really tried hard not to start crying, but everything that was happening it was just too much for her. She wanted everything to just be fine again, just to be with her brother and his friends. She didn't want to be here, not with him and now knowing that vampires were real? It was just too much at one time.

He then came up onto the bed and bent down towards her level and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him, which she allowed him to do even though his grip on her tightening a little hurt. He was very strong and he could supposedly crush her whenever he wanted as she gulped at the thought.

"You're so pathetic, just like your mutt of a brother, but yet so beautiful." He started to play with her hair a little, twisting it around his fingers playfully.

Serenity almost gagged when he started touching her hair, but didn't say anything as she choked back a sob, wanting to cry out hard in fear and pain as he started to pull on her hair. She wished she had cut it while she was in America.

He sneered at her as he let go of her as she rubbed her chin and looked up at him, staying in the same spot she was in on the bed, "Don't worry Wheeler, I'll be back for you, after feeding time is over."

She then saw him walk over towards the window in the room as he flew out, but not before shutting it and locking it behind him with his telekinetic powers.

Serenity then got up and ran over towards the door, crying out a little as she tried to open the door, but nothing happened. It was locked and she knew that he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon.

She slowly slid down the door and onto the ground, holding her knees up to her face, as she silently cried. She tried to hold it in, but everything was just happening to fast and all she wanted was her brother.

_Big brother, I need your help... but what did you do?...._

---------------

**Authoress Notes: **Hello everybody! Was this chapter good, I hope so I tried to do the best I could, some of it is still the same, but I changed it around to make it better, so yeah, hopefully you liked it. Please review when you get the chance and I'll try to get the next chappie up as soon as possible, kk? See yas!


End file.
